


A Small Adventure

by 27twinsister



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nature, Nighttime, POV First Person, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Olaf and Sven go for a walk in the woods at night.
Relationships: Anna & Olaf (Disney), Olaf & Sven (Disney: Frozen)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Friendship Flash Fall 2020





	A Small Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/gifts).



It was dark out, but it wasn’t late. It just got darker earlier because it was was the winter. Sven and I were out on a walk. Well, he was walking and I was on his back, you know how it is. We were in the woods, and it was very pretty out. A fresh layer of snow had fallen earlier and it was nice and sparkly under the moonlight.  
The moon is pretty. On this night, it was a crescent shape, glowing in the sky.  
We stopped at a clearing and lay down. Sven’s fur was warm (though not enough to melt snow) and comfortable.  
“Look at all the stars,” I said. The stars were far away, but they were bright, so they were easy to see. Sven was looking at them too.  
“Ooh! Look at that!” I said as a shooting star flew by. I quickly made a wish. “Did you see it?” I asked Sven. He didn’t answer.  
“I wished for you and me and Anna and everyone to be best friends forever! I hope it comes true.” Since Sven didn’t see the shooting star, I didn’t ask if he made a wish.  
We stayed there for a while, until it started getting noticeably darker.  
“Okay, it’s time to go back,” I stood up. We had to get back to the palace soon, or else our friends would start to get worried. But it was fine, we got back to the castle on time and got ready for bed.  
“Goodnight Sven,” I said as we went to our separate rooms.  
“How was your walk?” Anna asked when she saw me.  
“It was good. We saw a shooting star.”  
“Ooh! Did you make a wish?”  
“I did. I don’t think Sven saw it,” I explained.  
“What did you wish for?”  
“I wished that Sven and me and you and everyone would be best friends forever! I like you guys.”  
“That’s so kind! I’m sure we’ll be best friends forever. Goodnight,” Anna said as she walked away.  
“Goodnight, best friends,” I said as I went to bed.


End file.
